


Piano piano

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [18]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Il mattino dopo che Antonio ed Hank hanno fatto il grande passo, ne parlano!





	

**Author's Note:**

> il mattino successivo alla loro notte approfondita con molta passione, vediamo come si svegliano, come si comportano e come parlano di quello che è successo e di cosa vogliono fare. Siamo sempre prima dell’inizio della terza stagione, quando Erin ancora non c’è ed Hank è molto suscettibile e l’unico capace di gestirlo pare sia proprio Antonio.

PIANO PIANO

  
  


  
Antonio guardò l’ora e fece il broncio, poi sbuffò e decise che era stato sufficientemente bravo.   
Prese il polso di Hank e cercò di toglierselo dal torace, non aveva avuto l’intenzione di svegliarlo, cercò di fare piano, ma un lamento gli sopraggiunse all’orecchio.  
\- Ehi, io non ho dormito un cazzo e devo anche pisciare! E’ mattina, comunque… - Grugnì a sua volta senza la minima paura di lui.   
Dopo aver superato il grande scoglio rappresentato dal dirgli o fargli vedere che voleva ‘approfondire’ con lui, era molto più sciolto.   
Hank alla fine lo lasciò andare e lui si alzò svelto dal letto rifugiandosi al bagno dove si fece una doccia veloce di malumore.  
Si avvolse in un asciugamano alla vita, si pettinò i capelli bagnati all’indietro e lasciò stare la barba che erano due giorni che non la faceva.   
Quando tornò in camera, Hank si era girato sull’altro fianco e si massaggiava la spalla su cui aveva dormito tutta la notte. Sicuramente non aveva dormito benissimo nemmeno lui.  
\- Perché non mi hai mandato via se non riuscivi a dormire? - Disse con voce cavernosa. Antonio si guardò intorno confuso alla ricerca dei propri vestiti che poi ricordò erano in salotto.   
\- Ho dormito un paio d’ore, ero sfinito, ma non tutta la notte. Stavo scomodo! Mi hai ancorato a te come un koala ad un albero! - Si lamentò ancora. Hank si alzò a sedere.   
\- Ripeto. Perché non mi hai mandato via? -   
Antonio smise  di cercare e lo guardò fermo davanti a lui, scalzo, fumante dalla doccia calda, le goccioline che percorrevano il corpo atletico. Hank si strofinò le labbra.   
\- Pensavo avessi bisogno… è un periodo difficile per te… - Hank si oscurò brevemente e si corrugò.   
\- Allora non lamentarti! - Antonio sospirò e scosse il capo.   
\- Mi lamento quanto voglio, questo non significa che tornando indietro non lo rifarei! Se uno come te dorme abbracciato a quel modo ad un altro significa che ne necessita! Non sei tipo da chiedere aiuto… - Hank si calmò e lasciò andare l’ombra che era sopraggiunta sulla sua fronte, poi allungò la mano verso di lui, infilò il dito nel nodo dell’asciugamano color crema e l’attirò a sé. Il telo si sciolse velocemente ed Antonio non oppose resistenza.  
Mosse un passo verso di lui e lasciò che la propria nudità facesse di nuovo capolino.   
Hank lo prese con entrambe le mani sui fianchi, la piacevole sensazione di morbidezza e calore una volta a contatto con lui, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò rilassandosi. Antonio vide il suo volto aprirsi in un’aria di totale sollievo e rimase colpito.   
“Allora non mi sbagliavo, ne aveva davvero bisogno!”  
Lo vide appoggiare la fronte sul suo ventre e rimase così mentre gli metteva le mani sulle spalle, per poi risalire sulla nuca, sui capelli corti.  
Sapeva essere dolce se serviva, se voleva.   
E non aveva paura di esserlo con lui.  
“E’ perfetto per me.” Pensò rimanendo lì così senza fare altro, nonostante avesse la sua erezione poco sotto il mento.   
\- Grazie per essere rimasto. - Disse poi nella forse prima volta che lo ringraziava. O forse la seconda al massimo.   
Antonio sorrise.   
\- Pensavo che parlarne al mattino sarebbe stato più facile. Dopo averci dormito sopra. - Introdusse con il coraggio di farlo, finalmente.   
Nessun ansia del non trovare le parole giuste.   
Hank si beò ancora un po’ di quella sensazione, di lui addosso, poi annuì ed alzò la testa.   
\- Mi presti qualcosa da indossare? -   
Hank indicò il cassetto e di prendere quello che voleva, così Antonio si girò ed andò a prendere della biancheria intima che indossò.   
Le loro taglie erano pressapoco le stesse, Antonio indossava boxer, Hank slip, ma per una volta avrebbe fatto un’eccezione. Ormai si era fatto la doccia, non poteva certo indossare quelli della sera prima.   
\- Voglio approfondire con te. - Disse dopo aver indossato anche la canottiera intima bianca.   
Hank, ancora seduto sul letto, annuì guardandolo meno stropicciato e confuso di prima.   
\- Sono stato bene. - Antonio pensò che fosse l’introduzione per scaricarlo e dirgli che era stato solo un momento di debolezza e che non si sarebbe più ripetuto.   
\- Se non vuoi più basta dirlo chiaro e tondo, mi andrà bene. Non è che provi qualcosa, è solo che sono incuriosito da come il nostro rapporto si sta evolvendo. Mi piace stare con te anche se siamo tanto diversi, mano a mano che ti conosco meglio riesco a capirti e… non so, è nata questa attrazione fra noi. Sto solo seguendo gli eventi, la scia… però se tu non vuoi… - partì a parlare anche per lui, cercando di dire quello che pensava potesse avere in mente. Hank sospirò seccato dal non poter inserirsi, quindi si alzò, annullò veloce la distanza, gli prese il viso fra le mani come ieri sera aveva fatto Antonio e lo baciò. Gli tolse il fiato.  
Il sapore amaro del risveglio contrastò la dolcezza sorprendente di quel bacio che lo zittì subito.   
\- Mi sta bene di approfondire. Sono stato bene. Mi hai aiutato a non pensare ai miei problemi. Ora come ora sei l’unica nota positiva della mia vita e voglio che rimanga così. Positiva. - Antonio sorrise sollevato e soddisfatto, lo prese per la vita e rispose con un altro bacio.   
\- E’ strano. - Fece una volta separato diretto al salotto alla ricerca dei propri vestiti. Hank andò in bagnò per lavarsi, ma tenne la porta aperta per poter parlare con lui che recuperati gli indumenti venne a rivestirsi in camera.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Come si sono messe le cose fra noi. Fare così con te… non siamo tipi, non avrei mai detto di ritrovarci proprio noi due. - Hank alzò le spalle.   
\- Non puoi mai dire cosa ti capiterà nella vita. Io di certo non avrei mai pensato di finire in prigione e poi di assumere il mio boia! - Antonio ridacchiò divertito di come parlavano di loro. Avevano una storia incredibile e se ora si mettevano anche insieme, sarebbe stato ancora più pazzesco.  
“Se ci dovessimo innamorare sarebbe folle!”  
Pensò.   
\- No di certo… - Fece poi. - Però per quanto non possiamo sapere cosa ci capiterà, il finire a letto con la persona con cui hai avuto maggiori contrasti è… impensabile! Eppure… - Hank rise.  
\- Chi disprezza compra! - Antonio rise a sua volta scuotendo la testa, mentre si girava a guardarlo entrare nella doccia.  
\- Prima o poi me lo dovevi dire… - Hank non aggiunse nulla, ma era ovvio che fosse così.   
  
Quando si ritrovarono a fare colazione, trovarono che non c’era molto altro da aggiungere, ci pensavano ancora entrambi, ma non c’era qualcosa da dire di particolare più di quanto già detto.   
Ci avrebbero provato, avrebbero approfondito, avrebbero fatto quello che gli sarebbe andato, che gli sarebbe piaciuto. Non c’erano impegni, non avrebbero parlato di sentimenti, non c’erano obblighi di alcun genere.  
\- Hai già avuto esperienze di questo tipo? - Chiese curioso Antonio mentre mangiava le uova che gli aveva preparato Hank.   
Alzò le spalle, trovava facile e per nulla fastidioso rispondere alle sue domande impertinenti.   
\- No. - Non approfondì oltre, in compenso Antonio lo fece anche per lui.  
 - Io sì, ho avuto esperienze di vario genere fra cui alcune con altri ragazzi. Da giovane, più che altro. - Evitò di dire che era andato a letto con Jay perché aveva capito che tendeva ed essere un po’ geloso di lui.   
\- Quando eri nella gang? - Hank ci era arrivato in un istante.   
Antonio non ricordava serenamente quel periodo, ma lo faceva senza grossi problemi, all’occorrenza. Non rinnegava le proprie origini perché ne era uscito.   
\- Ero il ragazzo del capo, ma lo teneva rigorosamente segreto. Solo che ero una sua proprietà… non avevo scelta, non provavo nulla, ma sapevo che era un modo per sopravvivere… - Lo stava ammettendo per la prima volta da quando era successo. Con Jay aveva accennato a qualcosa, ma lì si stava proprio confessando ed iniziando si rese conto che voleva continuare. Hank alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso per come ne stava parlando, con apparente facilità.   
Apparente…   
\- Usava violenza? - Il tono serio, di quelli che prometteva vendetta. Antonio scattò e scosse.   
\- Non era dolce, ma non mi violentava… -   
\- E’ per questo che quando ci siamo incontrati hai fatto quelle allusioni sul modo di fare degli altri uomini? - Non ricordava esattamente parola per parola, ma aveva alluso al provarci degli altri con lui. Antonio si morse il labbro ed annuì.   
\- Ero giovane. Pensavo che fosse la cosa migliore… accettare quello che mi faceva. Ero la sua bambola gonfiabile, ma siccome era una cosa che non si doveva sapere, non giravano voci ed in un certo senso mi andava bene. Dovevo solo sopportare quando mi scopava. Non era male, dopotutto era solo una cosa puramente fisica. A volte è stato anche piacevole… - Hank lo guardò dimenticando la colazione, si perse nel suo sguardo pensieroso, lontano, malinconico. Ci stava ripensando solo ora, solo ora…   
\- Come te ne sei liberato? Non me l’hai mai detto… -   
\- La palestra… mi ha adocchiato, avvicinato… dopo di te ed i tuoi soldi io ero in bilico, il proprietario della palestra ci ha messo poco a convincermi ad entrare, volevo uscirne comunque ma non sapevo come. Lui mi ha presentato una soluzione accettabile e pratica. Diventare forte per potermi liberare da solo di lui, del capo della gang che mi voleva con sé. Così ho lottato non poco, però alla fine ci sono riuscito. Me lo sono tolto dai piedi. - Voleva cercare di renderla facile, ma Hank sapeva perfettamente quanto difficile doveva essere stato, lo scrutava fin nel profondo andando oltre quegli occhi neri, pensierosi.   
Lasciò il silenzio per un po’ e Antonio continuò.  
\- Quella volta che mi hai visto per l’ultima volta… avevo provato a dirgli che volevo uscirne, che non volevo più essere la sua bambola… ho litigato con lui e mi ha picchiato a sangue dicendomi che non me ne potevo andare, non me l’avrebbe permesso se non da morto! - Non glielo aveva detto. Hank ricordava bene quella sera, come si era sentito impotente, come aveva cercato di aiutarlo con ogni mezzo possibile e la voglia di tirarlo fuori a tutti i costi.   
Arrendersi, dargli quei soldi e dirgli di andarsene era stata l’ultima carta, ma se ne era andato convinto di rivederlo morto per quelle strade. Invece l’aveva rivisto tempo dopo, vivo, nella polizia!   
\- Ed invece di andartene hai usato i soldi per iscriverti alla palestra di pugilato? -   
Antonio annuì.  
\- Ero debole, per questo sottostavo a lui. Però quando ho capito che se fossi diventato forte avrei potuto liberarmi di lui, ho deciso di lottare, di affrontare le cose di petto, di andarci incontro invece di scappare. Ho sempre fatto così nella mia vita. Ho sempre fatto quello che dovevo, con i mezzi che avevo, inventandomene se non ne avevo. E così con te, ora… - Hank si riscosse tornando al presente, il passato sfumò via lentamente e rimasero loro due che erano andati a letto insieme dopo i precedenti strani avuti.   
\- Abbiamo una storia complicata, ma non significa che non possa migliorare ancora. - ammise. Antonio sorrise soddisfatto.   
\- Lo penso anche io. Non ti capivo e ti accusavo. Ora ti capisco. Ho fatto in modo di riuscirci, invece di continuare a combatterti. Ed ora… non so cosa provo, so solo che mi piace stare con te e sono attratto e se evitassi la cosa non arriverei da nessuna parte, sarei solo un codardo e non lo sono. Voglio stare con te e ci starò. Ti ho affrontato a viso aperto e non ne sono pentito. Non scappo, non scappo mai. Affronto tutto quel che mi capita. Ed ora sei capitato tu e voglio cercare di arrivare ad un capo di questo nodo! - Hank si perdeva ad ascoltarlo, a lui piaceva parlare, non che fosse logorroico, ma quando aveva qualcosa da dire la diceva e se voleva approfondire, lo faceva. Non si vergognava di parlare. Di positivo c’era che non era un classico chiacchierone che prima o poi uccidevi. Sapeva rispettare i silenzi, sapeva stare nei suoi spazi. Era una dote importante.   
Non gli stava chiedendo di lui, spiegazioni, vite passate, esperienze. Non pretendeva parlasse. Però lo stava facendo lui.   
\- Mi piaci per questo coraggio di vivere te stesso, la tua vita, le cose che ti capitano. Non ti sei mai tirato indietro da nulla e mai lo farai. Per questo mi piaci e ti ho voluto con me. - Antonio accettò questo, pensando che un giorno si sarebbe aperto ed avrebbe parlato di quel che era stata la sua vita prima di ora, prima di arrivare a quel punto dove non permetteva a nessuno di penetrarlo.   
Come ultima cosa si bevvero del caffè per poi prepararsi ad uscire. Hank non era capace di parlare, di dire quello che pensava o provava, era più bravo a mostrarlo.  
Come quando prima di insultare qualcuno guardava Antonio, oppure quando gli permetteva di trascinarlo via quando stava per usare le mani contro un altro. O se gli consentiva di gestire un operazione a modo suo.   
Quello era il suo modo di dirgli quel che provava e ad Antonio per il momento poteva bastare, perché voleva andarci piano, muovere un passo alla volta, senza esagerare o correre. Camminare in quell’approfondimento che via via sarebbe diventato più completo.   
Piano piano, con calma. 


End file.
